terraviafandomcom-20200216-history
Hemland Noble Families
Context and History When the first people migrated to and settled in the region now known as Hemland, they arrived as one people. However, some groups disagreed on exact locations to build settlements and other strategies. This caused the forming of the Hemmish tribes. These tribes were led by certain families, who have stayed in power by proving their worth in making sure the tribe survives. Even in modern Hemland, these families remain influencial. Ovan The Ovan family were the original leaders of the Hemmish people. Before, during and after the migration to what is now called Hemland. Even after they split up into different tribes, this family was still seen as the leader and representative of the region. When the split happened, this family opted for a green hillside close to the sea, where they could build and live of the fish. Most people followed them because of the status they already had and the strategy being a safe and solid choice. This area would later become Hemstad. Some intelectuals claim this is why Hemstad is the biggest and most populated city of Hemland and the first to have a commercial port. House Ovan's sigil was originally just the orange cross over the black background. With this, they refer to the social classes that Hemmish people had established themselves, and thus it symbolises their pride in their culture. The white fox was added later. This symbolises their faith and how they were the first family to convert to Ravism and abandon the original Hemmish faith. The Ovan family and their followers mainly focus on fishery for food and trade. They also produce great architects and scholars. The Ovans are famous for being not only the leaders and influencers of Hemland, but also for being a neutral party. Although Caster and Sten family members have proven to get prestigious positions within their gouvernments, the Ovans are known for standing alone but also standing strong. They calm tensions between the other families and finance their projects. They serve not themselves, but the realm. One can easily say they are the most powerful and respected house of Hemland, and rightfully so. Gammal House Gammal is the second oldest family in Hemland. Before the tribal period, they were known to produce a lot of priests and preachers of Stratism, the original faith of the Hemmish people. Stratism is a polytheistic faith. According to its followers, the world has three gods. One of them rules all that is evil, and wants to tempt every human so when they live in sin, He can torture them forever in the afterlife. The other one rules all that is good, and wants humans to live without sin so He can welcome them in paradise in the afterlife. However, looking up to Him, praying to Him or even thinking to long about Him, is considered a sin. Therefore, they will never pray for Him or make art about Him. They are both without name, for naming these two gods is also a sin. Lastly, we have Vakt. He rules all humans. He does not reside below the earth, nor above it. His job is to keep everything and everyone in place, he is the organiser of fate. This is who Stratists pray to. If one goes against his will, the cosmic balance will be disturbed and this can even cause the end of the world. Vakt is portrayed as a naked, faceless human with four arms and four legs, said to help him manage all the world's affairs. House Gammal was the first family to split up and form a tribe. Instead of the hillside, they chose the fields further away from the mountains and the sea. They believed the mountains brought them too close to the God of good and the sea too close to the God of evil. Another reason also was that they believed these fertile lands and the option for farming was a safer one. Not a lot of people followed them, leading to the region not being highly populated. It is now known as Falt. Their sigil is Vakt, showing to pride they take and the trust they put in their now almost dead religion. The orange background symbolises their tie to the Bonde class, because Gammals and their followers are often farmers or soldiers. They are known for being stubborn and old-fashioned. Because of this, they have no real friends in Hemland. Only the Ovans try to include them from time to time. House Gammal and Kyrka hate each other because of their religions and they also don't have a good bond with the descendants of the Autsson line. Caster The following houses who decided to settle down on another location were Caster and Sten. These two families took this decision together, and remain, not only close neighbours, but close allies because as well. The Casters decided to live life in the mountains. This life would not only provide resources to trade with for the things they were missing, but it would most importantly provide a tactical advantage for wars that might come. Both defensive and offensive. They would be proven right, when a Caster commander in the Hemland army was granted permission to expand its territory and was able to conquer big chunks of land because of his position. Later on, the famous Fort Caster would be built on the top of the hill where the original Caster tribe settled. House Caster's banner would make most assume they link themselves with the eagle, but this is not completely true. First and foremost, they identify as the rock. The eagle may claw as much as he wants and strong beast as it may be, the rock will remain unscathed. This is symbolic for the fact that Casters will endure any hardship and even will thrive under it. To be able to do this, Caster and supporter youth has to go through a special training school from the age of eight to sixteen. Here, they will be pushed to the edge and will be forced to survive during eight years of misery. In a way, the eagle represents this training. Like house Gammal, Caster uses the orange background to refer to their ties with Bonde and especially the army. House Caster has brought forth the best soldiers and commanders. Most of their fortunes are made through treasures of war and mining desired minerals in the mountains. Casters are known for their skill in battle and their strategic insight. Because of their constant quest for more self-discipline, they are also seen as apathetic and stoïc and sometimes even cruel. There is a saying in Hemland: "Not even a Caster would survive", to stress an occasion that is extremely harsh on someone.